Kingdom of Preyam
The Kingdom of Preyam The Kingdom of Preyam, however a relatively small nation, is an absolute monarchy located in the North of Africa. Originally, in all of modern day Tunisia, Northern Algeria and some parts of Western Libya. History Historical documents date the ancestors of Preyamians back to the Trojans in 1000BC in the Eastern Aegean Sea before having gradually lost influence and eventually losing control of their homeland entirely in 330AD (estimated) to the Byzantines. This caused a storm of refugees to travel Westward. The people then settled in what will today be known as Rome and would eventually lead up to the modern-day nation of Imperius Romanum. The nation would then later expand to cover the entire Italian Peninsula as well as Sicily, Corsica, Sardinia and various parts of Southern and Central Europe. Following a failed expedition to the Iberian Peninsula, several soldiers who had nothing to return to in Imperius Romanum or simply men who were seeking a new life, deserted from the Imperial Army and settled in North-Eastern Iberia. They would reproduce with the locals, bringing in and clinging onto their own culture, integrating it with the local culture and would eventually found the Kingdom of Aragon. However, it wasn't long until the Umayyad Caliphate would later conquer much of the Mediterranean including the Iberian Peninsula, and with it, the Kingdom of Aragon. Now included in the Umayyad Caliphate, the Muslims begin pressing their culture onto the locals with protests and revolts frequent yet the Muslims maintained control. When the Umayyads fell, the Moors retained their rule over Iberia, however, granting the Aragonians autonomy within the Moorish Sultanate. In 1492, a riot in Cordoba turned into a revolt which turned into an outright rebellion. Soon after, Cordoba fell and the beginning of the independence of Castile began. Soon after, inspired by this takeover, it was clear the Muslims stretched out their sultanates and empires too far and all over Iberia riots and rebellions occurred. In the North-East, Aragonians also rebelled against their Muslim overlords and by 1572, after gaining complete independence for all of Iberia, the Kingdom of Preyam was proclaimed, with all the Iberian Kingdoms merging into one with a single monarch ruling over them all; King Philippe of Aragon. Under King Philippe, they pushed further into Muslim country, conquering the coastline until stopping near the borders of Libya. He began ruling over his new subjects with an iron fist, as revenge for what happened under Umayyad and Moorish oppression of Preyamians and force conversions. His son, King Philippe II would ease off on the Muslims yet still sincerely press for and promote conversions to Roman Catholicism with surprising successes. King Philippe I would rule in relative peace over Iberia for many years, and his son after him, and his daughter after him, and her son after her, until finally the Renaissance and the influx of new ideas caught King Philippe IV off guard. He allowed too much freedom with the arrival of new, liberal, democratic ideas. Protests occurred, rebellions and assassinations ensued, claiming the life of King Philippe IV and his wife, Queen Maria Theresa themselves, paving the path to what would be known as the Dragon Republic today. This forced King Philippe IV's heir, Queen Isabella II, the rest of the royal family, the majority of other government officials, and many monarchists who remained in Iberia to flee to the North African holdings of the Kingdom of Preyam. Not long after, Queen Isabella II was forced to make peace on behalf of Preyam. She continued to rule over Preyam until old age claimed her, and so would her children, and their children, and their children and so on until 1936 when everything suddenly changed. Government The government of the Kingdom of Preyam is an absolute monarchy. Meaning there is a single monarch, whether male or female, in complete charge of Preyam. However, there are ministries and ministers of different things within the country who all answer to the monarch. Nothing gets done on a national level or in the ministries without the monarchs signature, thus the office of monarch is a rather dull job if anything. Current Monarch: Queen Lucía I of House Aragon Current Line of Succession: First in Line: Philippe VII (son Lucía) Second in Line: Baro (son Lucía) Third in Line: Isabella IV (daughter Lucía) Fourth in Line: Constantine (son Lucía) Fifth in Line: Maria (sister Lucía) Sixth in Line: Luisa (daughter Maria) Seventh in Line: Isabella V (daughter Maria) Eighth in Line: Ferdinand II (son Maria) Ninth in Line: Agnes (sister Lucía) Tenth in Line: Ramiro (son Agnes) Ministries: Ministry of General Affairs - Queen Lucía Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Carlos Essid Foreign Trade and Development Cooperation - Hamed Yousfi Ministry of Domestic Affairs and Kingdom Relations - Fátima Báñez Nadal Ministry of Finance. Ministry of Security and Justice - José Calvo-Sotelo Ministry of Economic Affiars, Agriculture and Innovation - María Brahim Ministry of Defence - Álvaro García Ministry of Education, Culture, and Science - Leopoldo María Aznar Ministry of Infrastructure and the Environment - Felipe Suárez Ministry of Health, Welfare, and Sport - Adolfo González Climate and Physical Geography Preyam is a country in Northern Africa, bordering the Mediterranean Sea, thus the climate is Mediterranean on the northern coast, with mild, rainy winters and hot, sunny summers, while it is semi-desert or desert in inland areas. August is the hottest month in Preyam with an average temperature of 27°C (81°F) and the coldest is January at 12°C (53°F) with the most daily sunshine hours at 11.5 hours in July. The Northern part of Preyam is mountainous as the parts of Preyam covering the regions of Northern Algeria and Northern Tunisia is where the Atlas mountain range is located. As Preyam borders the Northern area of the Saharan desert and the part of Northern Central Africa that Preyam is located in has a lack of fresh water sources. Thus making fresh water a rare and valuable resource and may indicate an interest of Preyam to expand Westward to Moroccan rivers. Biggest Cities: # Algiers # Tunis* (capital) # Tripoli # Sfax # Sousse Religion and Language Although Roman Catholicism is the main religion of the Kingdom of Preyam, remnants of the Umayyad Caliphate and their spread of Islam remain. This combined with pre-existing local religions and immigrants from other nations bringing their own cultures will result in an array of religions, ethnicities, and cultures portrayed below: Religion: Roman Catholicism - 79.7% Islam - 13.4% Judaism - 3.5% Atheism - 2.7% Protestantism - 0.7% Language: Spanish - 64.67% Arabic - 74.9% English - 34.5% French - 8.7% Hebrew - 3.2% Italian - 2.4% Greek - 0.2% German - 0.1% Military Preyamian Army ''' Preyam has a relatively small population, especially surrounded by many other, more powerful nations, thus Preyam enforces a mandatory universal conscription for both men and women between the ages of 18-32. All those conscripted will serve in the Preyamian armed forces for the duration of 15 months, those who fail to serve their duty by the time they are 32 will be sent to prison for double the amount they were still required to serve for. As Preyamians are extremely nationalistic, most are not opposed to the conscription, but it is instead seen as a rite of passage for boys to become men. Thus, explaining the rather high numbers, per capita, of the reserve forces: '''Numbers: Active Standing: 2,665,450 Reserve: 5,594,300 Total Available Manpower: 5,920,000 (fit for service: 2,183,800) (Production of the Char 2C is already undergoing full effect after an order of 20 had been made) Preyamian Navy As of now, the Royal Preyamian Navy is solely made up of Revenge-class battleships and McCawley-class transports. Currently (2nd of January 1936), 8 Revenge-class battleships and 4 McCawley-class attack transports were ordered. The Preyamian navy will soon be expanded with the purchases of licenses of better submarines, frigates, carriers and corvettes from other nations who have designs of such better ships in their possession. Preyamian Airforce Currently, the Royal Preyamian Airforce has 2 fighter types and 1 heavy bomber type being the Heinkel He 112 and Fokker D.XXI fighter designs and the Dornier Do 19 heavy bomber design. An order has already been made on all of these planes, for the He 112 this is 30 (with an eventual goal of reaching over 100), for the Fokker D.XXI this is 55 (with an eventual goal of reaching over 150), and for the Dornier Do 19 this is 8 (with an eventual goal of reaching over 25). Territory Development 2nd of January 1936 '6th of January 1936 ' Category:Country